


Twenty Questions, Less Answers

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Hermione has been offered an Apprenticeship and decides to get to know her Master with Twenty Questions. She doesn't expect his answers...or the fact he would ask her some difficult questions himself...
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Twenty Questions, Less Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funkyfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfresh/gifts).



> The prompt for this was Blue and...this was going all over the place before I realised what I wanted. LOL...I hope you enjoy, let me know!
> 
> And if you hate it, let me know that too. Kudos are love but comments are fuel. I am also ALWAYS taking random prompts if you have something you want!
> 
> Find me on tumblr as Mersheeple and ping me your prompts...

“I think if we are going to be friends, we should start with a game of Twenty Questions.” Hermione Granger smiled at her companion, flinching slightly as he scoffed at her.

“Granger, we are not friends. You are my Apprentice; I am your Master.” He rolled his eyes and sneered at her but she was not to be dissuaded.

“I prefer to be called Hermione. How about you try it?” She smiled easily and he rolled his eyes again.

“Let’s just…fine, Hermione, ask your damn questions.” Severus Snape rolled his eyes and she really wanted to comment that if he kept doing that he might lose them but she was not so sure that they would be able to have a friendship with this man yet. She decided to start with something simple.

“Ok, after each question I ask you and you answer, you can ask me one too ok? So…first question…umm…What do you prefer to be called?” Hermione looked at him with a smile as he raised an eyebrow.

“That entirely depends on who is talking to me. In most situations, Snape will do. Sometimes I prefer Master but I have never taken on an Apprentice…” He winked at her lasciviously and she blushed, realising what he was suggesting. He smirked softly and then asked his own question.

“What made you choose Potions for your Apprenticeship? I know you had other offers.”

“Honestly? I find Transfiguration and Charms fascinating but I have been creating my own spells since…Second or Third year. I find it…less than challenging. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy are wonderful subjects but I could not see the practical applications of those subjects. I love Potions and it is not an easy subject. I wanted a challenge that also had practical applications. Namely, the fact that I am looking to create a specific range of items…” She trailed off, having answered his question more thoroughly than she intended.

“So you were offered five different Apprenticeships? Little know-it-all.” There was no bite in his words and she smiled guilelessly.

“Seven actually. Defence and Astronomy offered too but I had enough of Defence Against the Dark Arts during the War and Astronomy is a weaker subject for me. Why not choose a subject I love? Anyway, my turn to ask a question…umm…do you have any siblings?” She struggled to come up with anything innocuous. She had a plan after all and wanted to get to the good questions but needed to give him a sense that she wasn’t going to blindside him.

“Really Hermione? Can you countenance that there might be two or more of me?” He raised an eyebrow as she giggled softly and murmured ‘touché’.

“Well, I already know about your family so…hmm…What was the first charm you created Hermione?” His lips quirked upwards and she cursed herself for forgetting that he had been Headmaster and would not need to ask her the most basic questions…

“Um…it was this…” She waved her hand in a complicated pattern, creating a handful of her patented Bluebell Flames.

“Those are…blue…” He spoke softly and she grimaced, knowing where he was going with this. The anger surrounding him was palpable and she decided to blurt out a question before he had a chance to yell at her for the flames she had created on his coat back in first year.

“So um…my turn to ask a question…uh…what’s your favourite colour?” She rolled her eyes as she turned away, grimacing at asking such a stupid question. Was she ever going to get the chance to ask the question she wanted to?

“I’d suggest you guess but I’m not going to make it that easy for you.” He raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at him and then he smirked, refusing to answer the question before asking her his next question.

“What is it that you really want to ask me Miss Granger?” He smirked at her as she realised she would never out-Slytherin the Slytherin. She took a breath and sighed, hoping the question would not raise his ire.

“Why did you agree to take on an Apprentice? Why me?” She closed her eyes, waiting for the laughter, the cruel comment, the ire…something. Not the reaction she actually got.

“You were the first person to show true promise in the subject in a very long time. You wanted to learn more than just how they worked but also _why_ they worked. It was intriguing. Plus, you managed to brew a perfect working Polyjuice Potion in your second year using only stolen ingredients. I was impressed with you.” She gaped at him and he quirked his lips in a partial smile before waving her off.

“You have the answer you wanted Miss Granger, I suggest you go back to your rooms and prepare for dinner in the Great Hall.” She nodded silently and stood, walking towards the door.

“Oh and Hermione?” She turned to look at him and he smiled, waving his fingers in a set of movements she knew too well. He opened his hand and her Bluebell Flames curled and crackled in his palm.

“My favourite colour is blue.”


End file.
